Take Me Out to the Ball Park
by aej325
Summary: 1st in the Big Screen series, DL. She'd rather have been at a football or basketball game. But no. Danny had promised her the chance to take them to the Rockefeller Center if she'd take the tickets. And, of course. She'd taken 'em.


Title: _Take Me Out to the Ball Park  
_Author: Andie  
Rating: pg-ish  
Summary: Danny & Lindsay spend a day off at Yankee Stadium. Cuteness/Fluffiness ensues. DL.  
Warning: Um, I don't think it has spoilers...  
A/N: This happens to be my first time at writing a DL fic. First time for CSI: NY in fact. Hope Danny and Lindsay weren't OOC to much or anything.  
Fic Type: Pointless Fluffy Romance  
Disclaimer: CBS owns all CSI: NY characters and TV show plots. I claim the right to this plot though.

* * *

**Take Me Out to the Ball Park  
**_One-Shot  
First in the_ Big Screen _series_

Lindsay wasn't quite sure as to why she'd agreed to come to the game. Sadly, she sighed light heartedly, that wasn't true. Of course she knew why she'd accepted the invitation to the Yankee game. It was because of that annoyingly cute pout. It was in the eyes, and mouth, and his body language in general. Her man – Lindsay's goofy smile shone at the thought, _her man_ – could pull off a pout better than a four-year-old child with large brown eyes.

Danny had to know that she wouldn't say yes right away. Baseball was after all such a _boring_ sport. Give her tickets to a football or basketball game any day. Hell, she would even go to a softball game; for at least they were quicker.

He just had to make that damn face.

He'd known that she would be hesitant and she had been. As always though, Danny'd weaseled this idea of his into her plans for the afternoon. With the promise finally letting her take him to the Rockefeller Center, which strangely enough he had yet to go to, and that pout.

And now Lindsay sat in the sweltering heat watching some funny little questioner that the big screen was playing between the innings. Currently it was the starting of the fourth.

"When was the Yankee Stadium opened?" It asked in bright, sparkling lights, underneath appeared three answers.

A) February 7, 1928

B) April 18, 1923

C) May 1, 1919

The butterflies that resided in her stomach acted up at his smirk, as they always did when Danny did the little thing with his mouth. And such a beautiful mouth it was. His lips moved to let out a short chuckle at presumably the big screen TV's question. Then went on to form the letter "B" and "April 18, 1923".

The butterflies fluttered evermore as her eyes zoned in on his lips, her throat tightened, and the heat between her legs fired up.

Licking her dry lips, Lindsay fantasized about licking his.

She flicked a look up to his eyes and saw that Danny was watching her intently. Her hazel eyes widened as she realized that he was looking at her looking at him.

Lindsay's cheeks tented red as she blushed. Teeth firmly planted into her bottom lip she swung her head back towards the screen in a flurry of honey brown colored curls.

She could feel his eyes on her face, studying her. The blush in her cheeks heightened. Lindsay wasn't used to this, being with someone alone. Sure, she'd gone on dates before and all that jazz. But that wasn't like being with Danny. Danny was something special, something different from anything she'd ever known.

Lindsay wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing yet.

"See something you like Montana?"

That was just like him, easing a moment that could have been serious. One of the traits she lo-_liked_ about him so much was his ability to make light of any situation when it was called for.

Smiling her teeth slid off her bottom lips, "Yeah, I do," up on screen, which was now doing it's "Kiss Cam" infamous in sporting arenas, showed a buff cowhand looking man next to an equally looking country girl. Complete with hats.

She nodded her head, once again sending her curls tumbling, at the screen, "In'e purdy handsome?" Lindsay purposely thickened her Montana accent more than believable.

The hand that had been creeping along her thigh quickly squeezed and just as fast let go, after giving her leg a quick slap.

She laughed happily, and snatched his hand back. Threading their fingers together.

The pout was back.

"Awe, wittle baby," Lindsay leaned up in her seat as she brushed a small kiss on his jaw line, "You know you're the only one for me."

Danny clutched her hand tighter and slowly brought it slowly to his lips, "Anything you say Montana. Anything you say."

Once again her teeth shone in her smile, the one Danny said he couldn't resist. Lindsay relaxed back into her plastic seat and studied the big screen, "How do you suppose they know that the two up there are together?"

"Dunno, watch 'em for a while I guess."

"Hmm, and here I thought the great Daniel Messer knew everything." The hand holding hers tightened and she laughed as she squeezed it back lovingly.

"Your just full of laughs today Montana."

"You know you –" Lindsay stopped speaking at the rising commotion around them. The little boy beside her was waving both hands in the air and smiling.

Because lo and behold, there she, Danny, and the few sitting around were up on the big screen with a red border that had hearts and kisses decorating it. Beneath their faces the screen read, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Whhhhat, Danny. That's –"

"– Us."

Before Lindsay could register what exactly was going on the little seven-year-old on her right was leaning on her seat handle with his lips pressed against her cheek.

The stadium broke out in applause at the kiss. As her cheeks blushed bright the stadium's big screen moved onto the next couple.

To her left, Danny was in stitches he laughing so hard.

"I… um. What just happened?"

Pushing himself up, he'd gone lightheaded from laughing so had at the look in Lindsay's eyes. Danny had a fist at his mouth smothering his laughs, "I thought I was the only one for you Montana."

Lindsay's plush deepened in color as she stared straight ahead, "Jackass… Watch the damn game Messer."

Danny was still laughing well into the bottom of the fourth.

* * *

**FIN.**

**_Okay, I was at this OKC Thunder game and the "Kiss Cam" came up. It was a little boy and his mom, super cute. And Wa-LA! I got the idea for the little ficlet.  
Thanks,  
And_**

**_FYI: I'm a review whore so tell me what you think about this fic if you will. I've got an idea for numero dos in the series... So if anyone thinks they'd like that posted - tell me. Again, thanks._**


End file.
